1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a flexible display device, wherein a base substrate of an encapsulation unit is easily separated from a flexible substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device including a thin film transistor (TFT) is drawing attention as a mobile display device, such as a digital camera, a video camera, a camcorder, a personal digital assistant (PDA), or a smart phone.
Recently, a flexible display device that is easy to carry and applicable to devices having various shapes is being studied. Here, a flexible display device using an organic light emitting display technology is most influential.
Since a lifespan of an organic material used in an organic light emitting display of the flexible display device using the organic light emitting display technology may remarkably decrease when the organic material is exposed to oxygen or moisture, the flexible display device needs to be completely encapsulated.